All began in September
by KittyCat918
Summary: A story passed down by generation. A tale told to those who can only handle the truth of it all. She tells the story of her grandmother to a girl sitting alone in the room, disgusted by her grandma. This is the story that changed hearts, the story that al


_Prolouge_

"I'm sorry, he just set down for his nap." said the woman at the desk. She wore the same white uniform I had seen many others wearing. A white collared shirt, and white skirt, lets not forget the ever famous white stockings and shoes.

God, how much white could a place have? It was on the walls, the floors, the chairs, everything!

I sighed, and ran a hand through my chestnut hair. "It's okay, I'll wait." I reply. I have come to far to just leave. If I had to wait a couple hours in a boring waiting room, so be it.

The woman raised one of her too thin of eyebrows at me, "Are you sure. He's a deep sleeper."

"I'm sure." I snapped. It was like she wanted me to leave or something. "Just tell me when he wakes up." I turned to walk into the waiting room, but then stopped and turned back to her, "Please." I added as an after thought, "I really need to see him."

The woman's face seemed to soften and she nodded, "Of course. I'll tell you right away."

"Thank you." And I walked through the door, which was white also, and keep to _another_ white room. Chairs were pushed up against the walls, and there were two tables with magazines scattered onto them.

But I wasn't the only one in the room. There, in the left corner of the room, sitting all alone, was a girl. She looked about the age of fourteen. She had blonde hair, pulled up into a pony tail, and wore a pink tank top and waist cut jeans. Her legs were crossed, and she blew ping bubble gum bubble. Head phones sat atop her head, and she flipped through a teen magazine in an annoyed matter.

I shrugged and went over to the table, grabbed a magazine about parenting, the only interesting thing there. Everything else was about health food. I sat down next to her, and started flipping through the pages.

The girl blew another bubble and looked at me. Then she took of her head phones, and let them hang around her neck. "Yeah?" she said.

I looked at her and shrugged, "What? I just sat down here."

"Oh." she replied. She looked back at the magazine, then back at me, "Who are you visiting?"

"A friend." I replied, having no better then answer then that to give her. "You?"

She rolled her eyes, blew another bubble, then popped it. "My grandma." She sounded annoyed, "Like I have nothing better to do on a Saturday. I was _suppose_ to go shopping with my friends. But my stupid parents dragged me hear. I don't see why they come visit her. She's so old she'll probably die soon anyway. She can hardly remember us."

"That's sad."

She shrugged, "Not really. I hardly know her anyway. I usually just spend most of my time here when we visit."

"You know," I said. "Old people aren't as boring as you think."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I was just like you when I was you're age. I hated spending time with my grandmother. Then she told me this story, and I got into it. It taught me a lot about my grandmother, and about other elderly people. They have a lot to share, and some of it isn't that boring."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Easy for you to say. You're like what, thirty?"

"Excuse me, I happen to be twenty-five." I snapped. Man, did I really look that old?

"Oh. . ." She said, "By the way, I'm Katie. Katie Golden."

"Molly Coates." I said, and we shook hands. It was then that I noticed the notebook that lay at her side. "What's that?" I indicated to the little book.

She looked down at it, and shyly picked it up and hugged it to her chest. "Nothing. I. . . I just like to write is all. I want to be an author when I grow up."

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. This girl did not seem like the writer type.

She nodded her head, and her blonde hair fell onto her shoulder. "Yeah. Sometimes I just like to escape into my own little world, you know? Just be someplace I love. Sometimes my head just ends up in the clouds."

"I know how that feels." I replied, smiling at her.

"So. . ." she said, "This story you're grandmother told you. Is it any good?"

I smiled even more, and turned my head to look forward. "Yeah. It's my favorite story of all time."

"Really?" she asked, looking bewildered. "I mean, didn't you say it was about her or something."

"Yeah. But that just made it even better. I never expected something like that to happen to her."

Katie nodded shyly, and then looked down at the ground. "Do you mind if I hear it? I mean, I have this magazine at home, and I've heard this CD three times already."

I looked at her with curiosity. "You really want to hear?" She nodded. _". . . He's a deep sleeper."_ I have nothing better to do. Besides I could be here awhile. "Sure. I've got time." I said, smiling at her.

She smiled back. She removed her headphones, and set down her notebook and magazine on the floor.

"It was September of 1997. . ." I began.

"EW, that's a long time ago!" Katie exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Well she is my _grandmother_. No don't interrupt, you'll ruin it."

"Alright."

"Okay. As I was saying. It was September of 1997 the beginning of the school year for many students. Among those few were Mimi Tachikawa and Yamato Ishida. . ."

* * *

I hope you like it. I know, not much happened in here, but in the next chapter in where everything pretty much start. Yes, in thie chapter it is based in the future. Anyway, please review, thank you.


End file.
